Kobb
The kobb are a species of amphibious monsters that inhabit the waters around Deltora and Dorne, predominately in the Sea of Serpents. History Kobbs are some of the older creatures in Deltora, and are among the monsters that existed "when the world was young". They were among the beasts of the sea that "invaded the land" in search of food. ''Secrets of Deltora'' Doran listed Kobbs as one of the dangerous creatures of Jalis territory. He also included the Isle of the Dead, which has always had at least one Kobb living inside it at any time. After Doran was infested with the Sister of the West he was placed in the Isle of the Dead. The evil of the sister drove the Kobb out of its home, though it continued to patrol the surrounding water. ''Isle of the Dead'' When Lief, Barda, and Jasmine came to the Finger, the Kobb observed them from the shallows. It only revealed itself to the companions when they tried to gain entrance to the Isle of the Dead, it's former home. Veritas arrived after Lief summoned him and battled the Kobb. It's natural slime protected it from the dragon's fire, and it was able to bite into Veritas' underbelly. It broke off the attack when they fled into the Island. After the Sister of the West was destroyed, it wasted no time in reclaiming its home. The Golden Door Rye covered himself in Kobb slime to repel sea serpents when rescuing Sonia and the other captives during the Midsummer Eve. Anatomy Kobb are large creatures that grow even larger the older they get. They have fish-like flippers and tails but more reptilian heads. Their heads are surrounded by a "mane" of long strips of mottled skin that strongly resemble seaweed. Their eyes are beady and their skin is always golden-brown and covered in slime. Kobb tongues are long, blue, and covered in bristles and their mouths are filled with sharp teeth. Behaviour Kobb are extremely territorial and will fight to the last to drive intruders from their habitat. While they spend much of their time in the water, they are equally accustomed and, in Doran's opinion, more dangerous on land. They move surprisingly fast and their slime gives them a protective layer over their skin. One Kobb was relatively unscathed by an amethyst dragon's flames and was even able to wound it, though the dragon was already weakened at the time. Despite their highly aggressive behaviour when confronting trespassers, their hunting method is very slow and methodical. Kobbs drift through the sea very slowly, using their natural camouflage to look like harmless seaweed, and snap up anything that swims too close to their mouths. Their tongues are highly useful in hunting, as their length and bristles allow them to grip and hold onto prey. One Kobb's tongue was long and strong enough to pull down a weakened adult dragon in flight. Diet Kobbs normally eat fish and the other aquatic creatures that inhabit the waters around their lairs. However, it would much rather eat larger prey, like humans, for instance. All in all, it is a carnivore that presumably eats a lot of food to have energy for its large body. Habitat Kobb are large sea creatures that typically dwell around caves, whether underwater at all times, or underwater when the tide comes in. In ancient times, the people of the Land of Dragons feared travelling by water due to the dangerous undersea beasts, including the Kobb. In the main series, Kobbs are found on Deltora's western coast, primarily in Diamond territory. Trivia References See also * Isle of the Dead Category:Fauna Category:Monsters Category:Articles in need of images